Reason to Smile
by GermanBros24
Summary: Prussia wanders around and ends up in a bar... in Russia. Where Ivan happens to be. Ivan's always smiling, but sad. Prussia isn't smiling now. Why is Russia always smiling if he's sad, and what will give Gilbert a reason to smile? One shot brithday fic for my friend


_Right so this is a dedication fic to AvianShadow, my best friend, for her birthday. (Part of the thing I'm giving her) So read, enjoy, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! _

_And ok so it's a PrusRus which I hate, but she likes so I shall write it! So if it's not a very in character PrusRus it's not my fault._

**Ivan- Why does everyone hate me?**

**Belarus- I love you brother! Marry me!**

**Prussia- uh I guess I kind of like you… anyway GermanBros24 doesn't own Hetalia.**

Chapter 1

Gilbert was walking around not really going anywhere. Ludwig, his brother was currently a little busy with his damn paper work, Feli was bothering Germany, and his friends had their duties as countries too. So Prussia went for a walk to nowhere.

And he ended up in Russia.

"Damnit it's fucking cold here!" Gilbert complained to no one.

He still had not realized he was in Russia yet, a country that did not hold pleasant memories for him. Gilbert kept walking; it started to snow so when he saw a town he headed towards it. The town was a small one, a general shop, fur shop, wood shop, inn and bar, and a brewery. The brewery and inn was on the right of the town's main and only street. The general, fur, and wood shop where all on the left.

Gilbert shivered against the cold; it usually wasn't this cold in Germany so he didn't have on a very thick coat. He walked down the main street and into the inn/ bar.

It was filled with humans, well by filled meaning 10, which could be the town's whole population. He ordered a beer and sat at a rather lonely out of the way part of the bar.

He would probably stay the night and make Ludwig drive him home tomorrow, he didn't feel like walking. He got lost in his bitter thoughts about not being a country. It sucked, he wished he was again but at the same time he was happy to be alive.

A heavy figure plunked down beside him, the smell of vodka and sunflowers washing over him.

Prussia looked up to see Ivan, one of his least favorite people.

_ Great, _he thought, _I'm in Russia. _

"Hello, Prussia." Ivan's think accent sending chills down Prussia.

He remembered bad times whenever he saw or heard Russia.

Gilbert looked up and saw Russia smiling.

"What do you want freak?" Gilbert spat

"Oh nothing, you just looked rather lonely. I know how it feels so I came to sit by you." Ivan said

Gilbert was surprised but didn't show it.

"I'm not lonely you freak! I came here for a walk and that's it!" Gilbert yelled

"Freak? Hm, that's a nicer name than usual." Ivan said getting some vodka

"What do you mean 'nicer than usual'?" Gilbert asked intrigued

"Well I'm usually called worse things because of the Berlin Wall and Cold War. 'Freak' is very kind compared to the others. People hate me because of those things, but they weren't my fault! No one understands that! The thing I did was as much of my fault as WWII was your brothers. It was our bosses, but no one seems to care. No one cares I hate general winter, that I hate the snow, or care that I would like to be in a sunny meadow with sunflowers." Ivan said depressed

Gilbert was shocked, he hated Russia, but well, it wasn't Russia that did the stuff to him. It was his boss, just as what Luddy did in WWII wasn't him. Actually now Gilbert even felt a little sorry for Russia. He nearly cursed out loud, feel _sorry _for _Russia_?

They were silent, drinking their beverages. A question randomly popped into Prussia's head.

"If you're so sad, why do you always smile?" Gil asked

"Well since everyone left my house after the Soviet Union fell, I was lonely, and still am in my big house. But I see no good in acting like a whipped puppy, so I just smile. At least then no one will ask me why I'm sad then." Ivan replied

Gilbert was silent for a minute. He had just learned a lot about Russia, who he hated. But now, what was this feeling? His heart was beating fast and his face was red. Not to mention his stomach was all weird. Was it the beer? It shouldn't be. After all the awesome Prussia doesn't get drunk.

But then, what the hell was it?

Gilbert realized what it was, but wouldn't say it.

_No, I hate Ivan! Remember the Berlin Wall? Remember what it felt like? Remember how Luddy hurt? NO! You cannot like Russia!_ Gilbert thought\

He slammed his glass on the bar. Beer sloshed out and Ivan looked surprised, but remained silent.

Gilbert took a few gulps and summoned up his courage.

_ Come on! It's only one sentence!_ He screamed to himself.

"R-Russia?" Gilbert tentatively asked

"What?" Ivan asked turning to him

Prussia's face grew a bright red, he felt it. Hell his cheeks were probably as red as his eyes!

"Ivan? C-Can I be your reason to smile?" Gilbert sputtered

Ivan smiled, not his creepy one, but a real sincere, true, happy smile.

"I would Gilbert. I would like that very much." he paused "Only if I can be your reason." Ivan said

Gilbert broke into a wide, possibly crazed smile "Ja, ja you can… Ivan."

**GermanBros24- Yay a fluff fic! **

**Russia- I'm happy someone likes me.**

**America- WHY ISN'T THE HERO IN THIS STORY!**

**Gilbert- Why are you here?**

**Ludwig- I hate people. GET TO THE POINT!**

**Sweden- Review and I will show you drunken pictures of Tino.**

**GermanBros24- Right so HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUD! So quick question to yal, is this any good at all? I seriously don't know or like this pairing but I reaaaaly tried. **


End file.
